The Statistics and Data Management Core provides a resource for all CNMD investigators for statistical consultation for study design and analysis. The level of statistical support for a project depends on its needs and can range form limited design consultation to a complete data analysis and collaboration on manuscript preparation. These services are primarily provided by two senior faculty in the Department of Statistics. The Statistics and Data Management Core is also involved in researching novel statistical methodology to better analyze a variety of project studies and in facilitating cross-training between faculty and graduate students in statistics and in neuroscience/psychiatry. Finally, the Statistics and Data Management Core provides Clinical oversight and management of databases maintained for the Clinical Services Core-C and the Human Brain Bank Core-B. The clinical Services Core C databases consisting primarily of demographic/diagnostic information for psychiatric and control subjects, and the Human Brain Bank Core-B containing demographic/diagnostic information and specimen related data,a re maintained by professional data base personnel using the most modern security systems.